Ball tossing fungo batting assistance machines are known. However, such machines typically are bulky, cumbersome, and mechanically complex. Also, such machines typically undesirably require the provision of an outside power source such as alternating current electricity. Also, such machines typically lack any capacity for adjustments of ball toss height and trajectory, and such machines often lack a sufficiently large ball magazine or ball feeder.
The instant inventive fungo batting assistance machine overcomes the drawbacks and deficiencies discussed above by providing a mechanically simple machine which is capable of repeatedly tossing a series of baseballs or softballs at adjustable heights and trajectories for fungo batting.